


Trembling Earth

by Kamzil118



Category: Frozen - Fandom, GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fantasy, Guns, Magic, Monsters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 22:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20843252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamzil118/pseuds/Kamzil118
Summary: The Queen of Arendelle receives a letter from a prince from a faraway land, only to learn that she has a chance at understanding her powers. The place she needs to go is filled with fantastical creatures and native tribes with elemental powers or better known by other nations as Teer Fradee. Yet, things are not as what they seem as her destiny lies with another.





	Trembling Earth

In the Kingdom of Arendelle, a special occasion was being celebrated for the coronation of Queen Elsa. Many flocked to its docks to congratulate her on being the new monarch of this small nation - a respite from the events in the war-torn continent between the bright alchemical minds of the Bridge Alliance and the religious Thélème. Yet, there was much more to happen for the queen as a Nauts arrived in the harbor far later than they anticipated. As the ship dropped its anchor into the waters below, a dark-skinned man walked off the plank of the ship and into its docks.

Sir De Courcillon - a teacher of Princess De Sardet’s son - had chosen to personally meet with the queen herself as he pulled out a handkerchief and swiped the sweat from his dark brow. The Prince d’Orsay had personally requested that he leave Serene and immediately act as his representative in his stead. There had been rumors that he was good friends with Elsa’s father before his accident at sea. However, he knew not to pry into the matters of the prince as he approached the gates of the royal residence.

He was met by two guards in green uniforms as the turned their full attention on him. “You’re quite late for someone arriving at the coronation at this hour.”

The teacher didn’t want to be held by these slight delays for his memory recalled the urgency of the prince in this particular matter. “I am Sir De Courcillon, I am the representative of the Congregation of Merchants for the time being. If this seems strange that I arrived right now, you can ask the Nauts for their poor estimation in how we were going to get here.”

One of the men raised an eyebrow. “The Nauts making a mistake in the seas. That’s unheard of.”

“I’ve spoken with the admiral back in Serene. It turns out he was recently placed in that position.” He answered. “Now may I enter and meet with Queen Elsa of Arendelle.”

A guard nodded his head at his fellow as he stayed where he was. “Follow my friend, he’ll bring you into the ballroom.”

Sir De Courcillon smiled at their acceptance. “Thank you, good sirs.”

Upon entering the castle, the teacher went through the perfectly organized hallways as he noticed the paintings on the wall. It amazed him that some of these art pieces were bought by Prince d’Orsay himself and were possibly sent to the King of Arendelle as gifts. How close were these two?

He wouldn’t have the chance as the doors to the ballroom were opened - revealing ladies and gentlemen dancing in the room. Bystanders watched from afar and formed their own cliques as musicians played without limit as people danced the night away. After looking past the typical activities that parties always had, he could see two girls standing near the throne on the other side of the room. One wore her golden crown as her cape elegantly rested on the floor as her sister brightened the room with her green dress and warm smiles.

There was an ounce of hope for Sir De Courcillon as he approached her through the ballroom. Despite being late, there was still an opportunity to speak with her before the night reigned free. Yet, he was stopped by a small old man in a red dress. “Excuse me, I need to speak with her majesty.”

The old man remained adamant as an obstacle as he confronted the representative in the open. “Sir De Courcillon, I’ve seen you in the court of Prince d’Orsay. What brings the Congregation of Merchants in the castle of Arendelle this late?”

This interference annoyed him as he lowered his head and paid attention to the smaller man. In all of his years, he never stumbled upon anything so ridiculous. Then he paused for a moment, he knew this man. Courcillon didn’t know where and when, but he was familiar. “Do I know you?”

He scoffed at his response. “Are you so high above the clouds of your disease-riddled continent to not know who I am?”

The representative shook his head. “I’m afraid I do not remember. Maybe you were too unimportant to matter to my betters.” Then the representative remembered. This person arrived at the prince’s court and was immediately dismissed for his poor attempts at diplomacy. “Ah, you were the one who tried to introduce your products into Serene, but were discovered defunct by his wife when she tested them.”

“I did not bring poor products, your prince rejected me simply because he despises my presence alone.”

Sir De Courcillon couldn’t help, but smile. “Surely, I couldn’t blame someone who is incapable of dealing with the Congregation.”

“Why you?!”

“Is there something wrong?” A young woman asked, ending bringing the discussion into the open. This encounter had caused many to surround him and watch the conversation from their end. However, the representative was surprised to find the ruler of Arendelle standing before him.

“Queen Elsa, this man is from the Congregation of Merchants! He intends to exploit your lands for its riches while he has you under his thumb. I speak the truth.”

The nobleman shook his head. “It is this reason why Prince d’Orsay refused any additional talks with you, Duke of Weaselton.”

Her majesty looked at him as he bowed. “For someone who is here on behalf of his nation, I am surprised you arrived this late.”

“My apologies, your majesty. No matter how good the Nauts are at sea-faring, even they are prone to error. Thankfully, I arrived on time to meet you in person before the night is out.”

“Is there something important for me?”

Sir De Courcillon nodded. “Yes. Your parents and Prince d’Orsay were very close - it was he who was the first to learn about their deaths before you and Princess Anna were informed about their parting from this world.”

For a moment, the queen’s mask broke at the mere mention of her parents. He couldn’t blame the girl for missing family. “This prince, did he have something for me?”

“Indeed, your grace, but this discussion should be behind closed doors and not in the presence of others and the rodent who can’t trade for his own life.” The Duke of Weaselton’s face was burning with rage, but somehow remained with his composure. Quite a feat for someone with his outbursts.

Queen Elsa paused for a moment. “Perhaps we can talk about this after the party is over?”

“Thank you. I have no intention of staying longer than need be.”

“I’m glad for that.”

Now that the initial meeting with the queen was done, he reached for his coat and pulled out a sealed letter for her. “This is for you and only your eyes. The prince truly wishes he could discuss this in person, but matters at home have held him in court.”

* * *

When the guests had finally left the castle, silence fell within its halls as the queen of Arendelle noticed how disheartened her sister was after her disproval of her suitor. There was nothing wrong with that since she only met him a few times in a single day. Despite this conflict, Elsa hoped that there would be a way to get over through organized dates for Anna and Prince Hans. Perhaps it would give her sister hope through this isolated life they had endured for ages.

She thought of the things that happened at the party. It could have gotten worse and the failure at the coronation would be apparent, but Elsa was glad she practiced hard enough to even make it look easy. Mother and father would be happy on this special day, but the thought of them only trailed to that representative whose prince was apparently close to her parents. Somehow, she wondered just how close he was to her family if she hadn’t even heard of him until this moment.

Her mind drifted to the sealed letter with the symbol of the Congregation. Elsa couldn’t contain her curiosity about its contents as she placed it on her desk and started to unlock the letter by gloved hands. When she unfolded the paper, she was met with a surprising introduction.

_ Dear Queen Elsa, _

_ I know you have magical ice powers. To you, I am sure you are shocked to know that someone beyond your parents knew about your secret. However, my intentions are good as your father relegated this responsibility to me had things gone terrible for him. My apologies to open the wounds in your heart about their fate. I too yearn for their company in a place where genuine friendship is a rarity and share your loneliness. No matter how far you are from Serene and unrelated to my bloodline - know this, you and your sister are never truly alone. _

_ This letter does not end here. Understanding your powers has been the dream of your father ever since he told me about this secret. As I take on this responsibility on his family’s behalf, I believe there is a chance for you to live happily in this world with your powers. That effort to find it has been long and difficult, but it has not been for naught. In a land far away, there is an island called Teer Fradee - a land so wild and strange that one could call it magical. _

_ It is for this reason, I send this letter to you - to assist you in life and ensure that whatever your father sought out would succeed. Sir De Courcillon was tasked to wait for your response - whether you desire to head on a Naut ship and arrive in Serene to accompany my son and nephew into this new land. If you wish to remain in Arendelle instead, I will respect that and still remain as your ever-vigilant guardian. _

_ Your family friend, _

_ Prince d’Orsay of the Congregation of Merchants _

Elsa sat on her bed, hopeful with this letter’s message. There was a way for her to understand why she had magic in the first place or even have the possibility of getting rid of it altogether. This could change everything, but she thought about leaving Arendelle and realized someone would have to make sure that things go well in this kingdom. “I think Anna needs to know.”

She placed her letter down as she walked out of her bedroom and approached her sister’s room while her heels clicked on the wooden floorboards. If she was going, it was the time that she told her sister everything about the past years that caused their loneliness. Leaving Arendelle in her hands wouldn’t help their relationship as sisters.

The queen knocked on her bedroom door. “Anna, it’s me.” Hopefully, she wouldn’t ignore her out of spite of what happened this night. Then she heard footsteps approach the door before it swung open and revealed her sister - both confused and surprised at the same time. She couldn’t blame her reaction after all of this time. Perhaps it was the first she had a proper conversation that wasn’t in the eyes of the public. “I need to talk to you.”

The princess folded her arms. “Is this about Prince Hans?”

She grimaced at that moment. It was definitely harsh on her sister. “Kinda, I know you didn’t take that well in the ballroom and I’m sure you genuinely like him. It’s just that I think you rushed it a bit.”

“Yeah, and you thought it was going to good enough to deny me love just like the rest of those years.”

Don’t feel, don’t feel. “I know I was hard on you, but I didn’t say you couldn’t see him in the future. It might make things even more special.”

Anna’s expression changed. “Really, you’d do that?”

Elsa smiled. “I am the queen after all.”

“I don’t know what to say, to be honest.”

“Well, there is something I think is worth mentioning to you. It’s the reason why father and mother separated us in the first place.”

She folded her arms across her chest. “Really? You know why they did that and now you’re going to tell me.”

“Yes. I just don’t know how you’re going to react and I’m unsure.”

Then Anna hugged her. “I’m your sister. We need to rely on each other from now on. You can tell me.”

“Thanks, Anna.” She took a step back and pulled the gloves right off her hands. “It’s better that I show you.” Elsa took quick glances on whether the servants were present before she performed her act. Hands let off a sprinkle of snow within the confines of the castle - leaving enough evidence for her sister to know.

“You… you have snow powers.”

“I have ice powers.” Elsa corrected her. “Mother and father didn’t want anyone to know about it after I struck you.”

“Struck me? I don’t remember being struck.”

“That’s because they went to find some trolls to replace that memory as if we were playing in the winter.”

“Wait? You’re telling me that my memory of both of us playing in the snow was fake?”

She shook her head. “Altered. We were playing inside the castle in the spring. I hurt you then.”

“Elsa, this is a lot to take in.”

“I know,” The queen replied, “and this is why I’m talking to you. I have to leave Arendelle in your hands while I head over to Serene.”

“Why?!” Anna demanded. “We finally met and you’ve told me why we were isolated after all this time.”

“The Prince d’Orsay… I think he found a way for me to control my powers in a land far away. From what he told me, it’s a special place and if it can help me control my powers then we can both live happily together.”

“What if I join you? Maybe we can do twice the work and both of us can come home to Arendelle earlier.”

“Well, someone has to stay here and run Arendelle.” Elsa reasoned.

“I’m sure Kai and Gerda can happily do so while we’re away. They have much experience there.” Anna pointed out.

“You’re not wrong.”

“So we’re doing this together?” She asked.

“I suppose it won’t hurt. The first thing we do together is to learn about my powers.”


End file.
